1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to container closures and, more particularly, to twist-off caps having serrated peripheries.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A common type of container closure is the threaded twist-off cap having a serrated circumferential sidewall which is crimped to the neck of a bottle or other container. Such caps are commonly employed for beer and soft drink bottles as well as other containers, and have the advantage of eliminating the need for bottle openers. This advantage is somewhat mitigated, however, by the fact that the user often experiences pain, and sometimes lacerations, when twisting the cap off the container. The pain and injury result from the serrated cap edge digging into the user's hand as the user grips and twists the cap. Other types of twist-off caps have been devised, but these are generally more expensive than the serrated crimped caps and require more complicated steps in the bottling process assembly line.